Rain
by i-enjoy-toast
Summary: Just a bit of Harry/Draco fluff that i thought you slash bunnies out there would enjoy. And yes as i've previously stated this is SLASH MEANING m/m, if you don't like it then i sujest you take your closd minded little self and piss off!


The rain outside was pouring it didn't look like it would ever let up. This made most people upset and gloomy, but not Draco Malfoy. He loved the rain it was one of his favorite things. He thought it was beautiful how the drops fell from the sky and splashing on the ground. He loved it especially when it rained hard like this, it looked as if the rain was washing the earth of all evil and leaving only all that was good in it's wake. The rain reminded him of his boyfriend, Harry Potter, who tried tirelessly to rid the earth of the evil that was Voldamort. He stood staring out the window thinking about Harry.  
It had been a huge shock to everyone when they found out that the school's two biggest enemies, the two people voted most likely to kill each other before they graduate would rather pound into each other then on each other. The beginning had been rough. People didn't understand their relationship, even their closest friends at first. Also times were getting tough for everyone now that people believed that Voldamort was back there was a full force war on.  
Draco was suddenly pulled out of his daydream by a tap on his shoulder. He instantly whirled around to find no one there. After searching the hallway for another occupant he brought his attention back to the window. This happened two more times before he began to get angry. "If whoever is there doesn't show themselves I'll.. I'll.."  
"You'll what?" came a laughing voice.  
Draco smiled to himself, he knew exactly who owned that voice. "I'll be forced to throw whomever it is down and ravish them without mercy." stated Draco over dramatically.  
Suddenly Harry's head appeared wearing a very poutty expression. "I thought you only did that to me."  
Draco laughed and pulled the cloak off the rest of his boyfriend. "You're such a prat!"  
" Yea I know but you know you love It." stated Harry smiling. "Besides I couldn't resist, you looked so absorbed in whatever you where thinking about." Draco smiled back at him and pulled Harry into a kiss. When they were finished he answered simply "I was." "Really," questioned the Gryffindor still alittle thrown from the unexpected kiss. "What were you thinking about?" "I was thinking about the most amazing person I've ever met in my life." informed Draco.  
  
Harry pulled back alittle looking confused. "Who is that and why haven't I met them?"  
  
"Oh but you have my dear Harry" laughed the Slytherin. "You know him very well, because this person is you."  
At this Harry smiled and moved back into his place in Draco's arms. They stood like that for awhile; just as they stood Draco looked out of the window at the still pouring rain. He then had an idea. "Wanna go outside?" He asked Harry.  
  
"It's pouring out."  
  
"Thankyou captain obvious, do you?"  
  
"It's pouring out."  
  
"I thought we already established that." stated Draco exasperated.  
  
"I know I'm just kidding, sure why not I haven't done anything interesting yet today." With that the two boys smiled at each other and ran outside without even getting their cloaks.  
  
************************** *  
  
Draco was ahead of Harry as they ran out the front doors. When he reached the grass he put his arms out to the sides and began to spin with his head tilted back so the rain was dripping on his face.  
Harry stopped on the last step and watched Draco spinning and laughing like a child. These were the times when he loved Draco the most, when he just let go and be free.  
Draco stopped spinning and noticed that Harry wasn't joining him. He turned to the Gryffindor and called "Come on Harry, it's fun!" Harry smiled at his fare haired lover and ran over to him.  
Together they danced in the rain just having fun. For that moment they didn't care that there was a war on, or that people they loved were now gone. All that mattered was each other. After awhile Harry stopped to watch Draco again and smiled to himself knowing that this was it, the perfect opportunity to ask him.  
"Draco!" Harry called and upon hearing his name the blond stopped to address his boyfriend.  
"What?" He asked with a smile on his face. Harry didn't answer verbally; he walked over to Draco and pulled him in for the most passionate and loving kiss Draco had ever received. When they pulled apart Draco and Harry were both alittle dazed. Draco regained his composure first. "What was that for?" he asked.  
Harry looked at him and smiled again before taking something out of his pocket. "Draco, we've known each other for 7 years and although we got off to a horrid start with all the fighting and bickering. We soon looked past that and somewhere along the way feel in love. We've been dating for 2 years, as I'm sure you remember and let me tell you they have been 2 of the best years of my life, with all the tragedies going on around us. Draco Malfoy, I love with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me? "  
When Harry finished his little speech he looked at Draco who was just staring at him in shock. He soon gained is composure however and smirked at Harry. "Did you even have to ask?" Draco grabbed Harry, pulling him into another passionate kiss. When they pulled apart both of them were grinning like idiots.  
"Come on love, let's go inside and tell everyone the good news, Merlin knows they could use it." Draco nodded and began to follow his boyfriend back into the castle. Before they went in Draco turned around to glance at the rain one more time. 'Rain is a beautiful thing' He thought and followed Harry back inside. 


End file.
